A Summer's Winter Wind Dost Blow
by IrrelevantObsession
Summary: Daisuke can't seem to take his eyes off Satoshi and not everyone is okay with it. Sat x Dai
1. Chapter 1

A Summer's winter wind dost blow

Da Notes...

"people talking"

'mind talking/thoughts'

This is my first story here. I want constructive criticism!! Don't be afraid to tell me the truth. I've written stories before...but I've always been afraid to write Fan Fictions. This is my first attempt. Comments for a sequel, if you like it that is.

Satoshi walked into the classroom and sat in his seat, being one of the first people in the room. He thought he felt eyes watching him from the back so he turned around. Only a few people were there, but he thought he saw a flash of red moving quickly. Upon only seeing Daisuke looking intently, maybe too much so, out a window he decided to turned back around.

'I swear someone was looking at me, well what ever'

'Oh man! He almost caught me! That sure was close.' Daisuke continued to look out the window for a while longer for good measure. Eventually, though, his gaze went back to Satoshi. His hair was so blue and beautiful, the way it lay on his head with the sun making it sparkle like freshly fallen snow. Daisuke blushed even more then quickly looked down at his books. He tried to focus on them but he couldn't take his eyes off Satoshi's back.

'Oh ho ho, Daisuke can't stop thinking about Satoshi, hmm? Aww, does he have a crush?' Daisuke cringed upon hearing the perverted Dark in his head.

'Shu...shut up! I do not.' Daisuke turned an even brighter shade of red at Dark's remark

'Daisuke's got a crush on creepy bastard! Ha, of all people!'

"I said be quiet!" Having said that line out loud, the whole class turned to face him. Daisuke couldn't be more embarrassed. He took a glance up and Satoshi was turned around giving him a questioning look. Daisuke stammered to get his words out. "S..sorry" He looked back down at his book and the class turned around to continue the lesson. When school was over Daisuke found out he had gotten detention for disrupting class then not paying attention for the rest of it, as he was...preoccupied with a certain someone. The teacher called Daisuke up to his desk to talk.

"Now Daisuke, you have to pay more attention in class. During your detention I want you to clean the room before you leave, okay?"

"Okay..." Daisuke could still hear Dark laughing in his head. The teacher left and Daisuke scowled but began to sweep the floor. After he had only just started cleaning, he heard the door slide open. Satoshi stepped in the classroom and looked puzzled then walked to his desk. He picked up a bag on his chair.

"I forgot it."

"Oh..." Satoshi took one last look at Daisuke before he left the classroom, the boy in question was looking at the floor where he had just swept. He realized he'd been sweeping the same spot the whole time while Satoshi had been in the room.

'Man, you really do like him don't you?'

'Well whatever, I doubt creepy bastard likes you back, or any person...or thing for that matter...' Daisuke began to pout and started to fake cry too. 'Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad!'

'Ha, serves you right.' Daisuke stuck his tongue out then went back to sweeping the floor. The next day Satoshi didn't show up for class. Daisuke was puzzled and worried at the same time. When class was over the teacher called him to the front.

"Well, since it seems no one else will do it, you're going to have to bring Satoshi's homework to him."

"Me? I have too?"

"Yes, do it or else." He gave Daisuke a stern look then handed the books to Daisuke. Daisuke grumbled but took the books and walked out of the class room. It took him a while to get to Satoshi's house. The familiar plain outside looked just like it always had...white. He walked in and up the stairs to Satoshi's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you there Satoshi?"

"Hnn, hang on." Just hearing his voice, Daisuke's heart sped up. Satoshi opened the door with a tired look in his eyes. His hair was ruffled from sleep and he was still in his PJ's. He had neglected to put on his glasses and his blue eyes seemed like deep oceans to Daisuke. He didn't look sick or anything, though. Although with how pale the boy was, how could you tell. Daisuke shoved the books he was carrying into Satoshi's hands. The boy then just dropped them on a table near the door.

"Here's your homework...but can I ask, why didn't you come to school today?" Satoshi smiled then leaned close into Daisuke's ear to whisper.

"Because I felt like it." Daisuke's face turned a deep red and he looked down at the ground.

"Oh I see. Well...see you later then...bye!" He almost ran away from the door, dashing down the stairs and out into the street. When he finally stopped, Daisuke clutched his chest and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Back in Satoshi's Room

'Aww, torturing the little boy like that. You're more like me than I'd thought!' Satoshi frowned in anger at Krad.

'Shut up! I'm nothing like you, now go back to sleep, demon.'

'I'm hurt. Come on Satoshi-sama you know I love you...' Krad wrapped invisible hands around Satoshi's waist. Quickly Satoshi shook the hands away.

'Don't you dare touch me you bastard! You hear me? I swear I'll kill you...'

'My my, such hate in you! I guess I'll leave you alone for a while.' Satoshi frowned then went to the bathroom to wash up. Even if his face didn't show it, the cute little red head had made him blush in his own way. Satoshi rubbed his face then put his glasses on. He decided to go for a walk in the park to cool off and walked out of the building towards the park. Meanwhile...

Somewhere in the park a short time later

Daisuke still couldn't stop thinking of Satoshi and what he'd said. His breath had been so close to him, he had felt it tingle his ear...Daisuke began to blush again and look down at his feet and in his haste bumped into someone. He fell to the ground with a thump and landed on the hard pavement. Without looking up he uttered...

"Oh, um sorry..." A hand was stretched out to help him up. As Daisuke look up to see who he'd run into, it was none other than Satoshi. Daisuke grabbed the boy's hand and stood up. The two looked each other in the eyes for a moment, then Daisuke realized he was still holding Satoshi's hand and quickly let go.

"Surprise meeting you here." Satoshi talked in a slow and calm voice compared to Daisuke's skittish chatter.

"Um...uh yeah, it is, heh." Satoshi couldn't help but blush as Daisuke stuttered and blushed as well. He almost smiled, or what his cold face would allow. It turned out as more of an upturn of the corner of his mouth. Daisuke looked up and saw this and made and inward gasp.

'I think thats the closest I've ever seen him to smiling!'

'And it's all for you, how cute! Daisuke and creepy bastard sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G...'

'Be quiet Dark! Don't say something like that!' Satoshi looked at Daisuke as his facial expression kept changing, as if he were scolding someone. Satoshi wondered what he and Dark were talking about for Daisuke to have such a scary look on his face.

"Hey...Daisuke, want to walk with me?"

'Oh my god, oh my god!! He just asked to walk with me!?!' "S...sure." They both started walking around the park until they came to an ice cream stand. Daisuke's eyes lit up and his mouth already seemed to water just looking at it. Satoshi almost laughed this time.

"Would you like some ice cream Daisuke?"

"Yes please! Thank you!!" Satoshi pulled out his wallet and asked for two small cones. When Satoshi said he wanted vanilla, Daisuke protested it was too boring and said he should get something else. Instead, Satoshi ended up getting a strawberry vanilla swirl.

"Wow, that looks really good. I want one too!" Satoshi ordered the other cone and gave it to Daisuke. Daisuke stood there licking happily at the ice cream, the whole while Satoshi watching him. He blushed as Daisuke greedily and obliviously lapped at the sweet treat. He began to eat his own ice cream but kept watching the red head as he excitedly ate the frozen desert. While Daisuke was enjoying his ice cream, a quiet voiced spoke in his head.

'Wouldn't you like to try something else?'

'Mmm, something else...'

'I bet you'd like to taste Satoshi?'

'Yummy, Satosh...hey! Thats not fair, you said that!'

'No, I merely suggested it, you're the one who said those...other things.' He could just picture Dark smirking. When Daisuke had finished the ice cream and stopped yelling at Dark, him and Satoshi started to walk around the park again. Suddenly a cool wind blew, causing Daisuke to shiver. His arms brushed against Satoshi's and they both looked up, then quickly away. Eventually they reached the end of the park and came back at Satoshi's blank looking apartment. Satoshi turned around at the door to face Daisuke.

"Well, thanks for walking with me, I...I had...f...fun." After the shock sank in of Satoshi saying fun, Daisuke looked to reply, but before he could, Satoshi bent forward and kissed Daisuke. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He blushed and smiled at Satoshi. When he had finally regained the ability to talk, he sputtered out a reply.

"Yeah, me too. Well, I should go, my mom will be wondering where I am."

"Yeah, um bye. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Of course." With that, Daisuke turned around and left. When Satoshi got to his room and closed the door he leaned against it and smiled. The good mood was ruined when a chill spread through him.

'What did you do?'

'Go away, I've wanted to do that for a while. Now leave me alone, it has nothing to do with you Krad.'

'Oh but it does...I can't have you stolen from me.' Krad pulled Satoshi into the depths of his mind where they could face each other. When Satoshi awakened to find himself in the blank white space in his mind, he stood up quickly, only to find Krad right behind him. The "angel" reached his hands out towards Satoshi. Desperately, the boy backed up, but he had no hope to escape this prison and Krad soon grabbed his arms.

"You are mine...forever and always. You need only me, you must see only me...you must only think of me. Only I can touch you..." Satoshi struggled in vain against the strong arms. Tears slipped passed his eyes as he gave up his struggles. He collapsed into Krad's arms and was enfolded in his wings. Through his tears he muttered over and over again.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..." His bitter tears fell to the floor unnoticed. Krad only wrapped his wings around the boy tighter.

"Forget it all, it's so painful isn't it...just forget. Know only me...only me." Satoshi's cries suddenly stopped. He looked up at the demon's golden eyes with hollow blue ones.

"Only you?"

"Yes my dear boy, only me." Satoshi wrapped his arms around Krad, the demon smiling in victory, before he spoke gritted between his teeth.

"I'd rather die first..." Satoshi fainted in Krad's arms and the winged demon frowned at the still form. He lay the boy on the ground scowling...he wanted Satoshi to be his alone. He couldn't stand to have Daisuke near the boy, or that bastard inside the tamer... him...

...Dark...

Satoshi rolled over in his forced sleep and a tear fell from his pale face...he whispered three words before he became still once more...

"Daisuke...save me..."


	2. Chapter 2

A Winter's Warm Breath Dost Come

sequel to "A Summer's winter wind dost blows"

I'm so happy, for my first story I got many happy reviews, yeay! Oh and thanks Mad-Vixxen for the advice...see I had it set up the way I did cause I originally was going to post it on quizilla, and I was having trouble so I need to do the dialogue that way to make it easier. Then I forgot to change it back!

Sigh, well this is the sequel, but there's sadly no lemon...but I really love lemons so after this I'm planning on doing a flash back kind of thing with a lemon...you'll have to read this story to find out, but it'll be between Krad and Dark. Should I do it...you're going to have to tell me, he he. And finally, I let you get to the story after this, but sorry if this one isn't as good, I kinda lost my inspiration. Still, I tried my best and I do like it, but man I wanted to leave it at the last one. Making this was tough, but yet I write on! .

Oh and did you know I love the word baka (means idiot for the idiots who don't know :p)...though they like to call me that at school...wahhh!

Oh and almost forgot...

'Mind words/thoughts'

"talking out loud"

The next day at school, Daisuke noticed Satoshi was missing.

'He promised he'd be here today. Hey Dark, do you think maybe something's wrong?'

'How the hell should I know?' Daisuke wondered about Satoshi the whole day, anxious to get out. When school finally ended, Daisuke decided to head to Satoshi's house to check on the boy. When he got there, the building looked just like it had the last time he was there. Looking up at Satoshi's window, a cold wind blew by. Daisuke hugged himself then headed inside. As he walked up the stairs, he began to feel an apprehension surround him.

'Is it just me or does something seem off?'

'Yeah, I don't like it either.' Daisuke continued up the stairs until he reached the door and knocked. At first there was no answer, but slowly the door swung open. Meekly, an even paler than normal Satoshi peered around the door. When he looked up at Daisuke his eyes widened in shock. There were dark shadows under his eyes and the unearthly paleness in his face was very troubling.

"Wha...what are you doing here?"

"Well, you said you'd be at school today, so when you didn't show up I got worried." Satoshi looked up at Daisuke with a frown. Suddenly he collapsed, grabbing at his sides and cringing. His body writhing in pain, he let out a howl of agony. Daisuke rushed over to help him. "Satoshi! Whats wrong?"

"You, you have to get out of here, now!" His eyes flashed a dangerous yellow and his hair turned a shade between a blue and gold.

'Daisuke, we really should get out of here!'

'...no' Daisuke grabbed Satoshi and hugged him tight. Satoshi's nails dug into Daisuke's back, but he didn't let go. Satoshi's breath was ragged and labored. No matter how long he held on, he thrashed even more. With one sudden push, Satoshi broke free of Daisuke's arms. Suddenly, Daisuke felt his body moving on it's own. 'What are you doing?'

'We have to go, it's not safe here, and if you won't leave, I'll leave for us!' Dark forced Daisuke's body to run out of the apartment and into the street. It kept running until Daisuke found himself in the park where he collapsed and tried to catch his breath.

Back in the apartment

Krad stood in the middle of the room, his wings spread wide.

"Damn, the little rat got away...why did you stop me Satoshi?"

'I'll never let you hurt him!' Krad whirled around in anger, lashing out at a wall. He threw white hot fire and scorched the wall. His thoughts spun around in his head over and over. A roar of defeat came tumbling out of his mouth. Forced inside his own mind, Satoshi was surprised at the thoughts he heard going through the demon's head. 'You...your not after Daisuke are you?' Satoshi's declaration startled Krad and he stopped in his thrashing.

"Of, of course I am! Who else would be keeping me from my Satoshi?"

'You don't want me or Daisuke. You want Dark, don't you! He took something from you...and you want to get it back.'

"Ha, shut up! Like I'd ever have anything to due with that fool. He's not even worthy to clean my boots!" Satoshi could tell Krad was hurt, even if his voice didn't say so. His thoughts were closed off to Satoshi now, so he did the one thing he thought he'd never do. In his mind he reached out and hugged the shivering angel. Krad didn't move at all, but tears began to slide down his cool face. He continued to shiver with Satoshi until they both fell to the ground in anguish.

Later that night

Daisuke paced around the room, then finally asked Dark the question that had been bothering him for a while. 'What was wrong with Satoshi? Why did we have to leave like that?'

'Lets just say that I've got something to settle with Krad...' Daisuke looked at Dark in confusion, but gave up on it. He was tired from the day and he lay down on his bed. Daisuke closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't come, he kept tossing and turning. Whenever he closed his eyes he imagined Satoshi standing next to him, but no matter how much he ran, the figure drifted farther away. He kept yelling out, but his voice was silent. Dark looked on in dread, he knew what to do. Once the boy was finally asleep, he transformed into himself and slipped into his black clothes. Jumping to the window he whistled to With. The little furry creature transformed into black wings and Dark took off into the night. He tried to relish the cool night air, for he knew trouble was to come. When he arrived at Satoshi's apartment, he tapped on his window. The thing that opened the window was neither Satoshi nor Krad. He had golden eyes that burned like the sun. He had blue hair and it was streaked with yellow and white. He still had the body of Satoshi, but his clothes were that of Krad. Dark was taken aback by his appearance and he almost fell backwards. Dark rushed into the room and stood a few feet away from the thing. The voice that spoke started out sounding like Satoshi, but soon became Krad. The rest of his body soon followed and transformed into an angelic shape.

"Well well well, look who's come to us."

"I don't want you involving Daisuke and Satoshi in our problems." Dark defiantly stared Krad down, while Krad just smiled. Slowly, Dark began to walk closer to Krad. The smile on Krad's face quickly disappeared and he backed away from the advancing Dark until he hit a wall. Dark kept moving forward and staring into Krad's eyes.

"What are you doing? Stop it!"

"Krad..." When Dark reached Krad he put his hands on both sides of Krad's head and leaned in to kiss him. At first Krad struggled, only succeeding in having Dark pin him to the wall. Eventually he stopped fighting against Dark's strong arms and gave in to the kiss. When Dark broke away he pulled Krad close to him and whispered in his ear. "You know I don't hate you, not at all. Please, I..." Krad was panting hard and could barely look up. Still, he slowly reached his arms around Dark.

"You what?"

"I love you, baka!" Krad had know it was coming but hearing it was still a shock. Krad leaned into Dark's shoulder and began to cry.

"But, but I want to hate you. Why can't I?" Neither moved from where they were for a long time, and when they did it was almost morning. The first pale rays of sun were coming in the window. Since both were very tired, they collapsed together on Satoshi's bed and quickly fell asleep.

That morning

When Daisuke woke up he felt something warm near him and opened his eyes. He almost squeaked from shock to find himself in Satoshi's arms. Looking around the room he saw it was Satoshi's room as well.

'Dark! Dark! Whats going on, how did I get here?' There was no reply from the sleeping Dark. Daisuke tried to slowly move his way out of Satoshi's arms, but when he moved, Satoshi stirred and only wrapped his arms around Daisuke tighter. Looking up at Satoshi, Daisuke saw loneliness and sadness in Satoshi's face. It was painful to see so he kissed Satoshi's cheek then snuggled back into the warm body. Eventually Satoshi woke up as well and saw a cute burst of red spiky hair sleeping in his arms.

"Dai...suke?"

"Mmmm, huh?" Daisuke rubbed his eyes then smiled up at Satoshi. "Oh, good morning. I bet you're wondering how I got here."

"Well, yeah."

"I'm not quite sure myself...I think it probably has something to do with Dark and Krad." For a few moments Satoshi stared off into space, probably talking to Krad from what Daisuke could tell. When he snapped back into reality, he was smiling.

"It seems so. Oh and Daisuke...since your here..." Satoshi leaned down and captured Daisuke's lips for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Daisuke was blushing and panting.

"I guess it's best not to waste it, right?" Daisuke leaned up and kissed Satoshi, their bodies melting together.


End file.
